


Created Broken (Hastur-Hinted HasturxLigur)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: If Angels were made in Her image…If Angels loved everything..Why did I feel so out of place and sickly?Why… Did no one… Love me?
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Created Broken (Hastur-Hinted HasturxLigur)

Angels weren't 'born', nor 'made', but suddenly, there-

That's how I came into being anyway!

I came suddenly from being nothing, long desert colored wings unfurling to unveil my body, head tipped upwards, and blink into Her light, eyes black as pitch, or so even then at Creation they were.

She gave me my name, a name no longer known and let me on my way... Unlike the rest of my 'siblings' I wasn't granted an object to possess, no post to learn about-

No, She just named me and off I was lead, lead but what? A drive all Angels felt, love!

Angels love others~

So should I!

At first, I was all limbs, like a newborn hooved animal, long arms and legs and big wings, I moved along at a wobbly pace, then, once assured of my motor skills, I sought for others~

At first, I wanted to be with others, I felt it deep inside, and when I found the others, my wings flared happily and off I went to greet them, due to my outstretched wings, I tripped, and toppled forward before stopping head below my legs, legs above my head at the groups feet.

They were new to their forms too and like me, sought others!

Angels loved, they loved others, they cared, and cared for others, that's how they came into being feeling these feelings anyway however, when one went to grab my hand to help me up, I looked up, smiling, reaching only to flinch when they stopped and backed away, holding the reaching hand, tears in their baby blue eyes.

The rest quickly backed away, startled but I wasn't sure why, then they started off, I myself unsure why they left me tried getting up and following after them.

Damn these limbs and wings!

Finally though, I stood upright, smiling, they flew~

They scattered, flying every direction!

I could do that too!!

So, after two failed attempts, I found my balance with these large wings and lanky limbs and flew around towards places I had seen my fellow Angels bolt to.

It was huge from up here, I saw everything! The air in my feathers, puffing up my wings!

They wanted to fly, not be on the ground, I had to agree with them~ This was great!

Ohh, I found them! Some were in a bunch by a cluster of trees! I beamed, tried my hand at turning midair and with a little turbulence, I finally got around and fluttered downward towards them, but before I could call for them, to tell them I was there, that flying was fun, and more-I overheard them..

One mentioned 'his' dark, hate filled eyes-

Dark.. Hate filled.. Eyes? I blinked, tilting my head to one side.

Another mentioned how sickly 'he' looked, unnaturally long in limbs 'he' was-

Where they talking about… Me?

I look at myself then towards other Angels then back.

I hadn't known about seeing myself.. That was something and so, to prove to myself they weren't speaking about me, I sought for a way to see myself!

I would regret this for the rest of my days.. I found a place to see myself in a pool of water and the others words crashed into my mind at full force-

I had dark hate filled looking eyes.. I looked broken and sickly, all limbs, skinny...

I seemed, 'cold,' I seemed, 'wrong,' they saw me and figured I was… Wrong..

How could that be if I only just arrived? She had made us all in Her image, how couldn't I broken?

I dipped my hands into the cool water I found and tried washing my face..

No, it didn't change my strange sickly look.

I scratched at my black as pitch eyes.. Just made me cry cause it hurt..

So, instead, I tucked into my robes instead, arms much shorter, legs too, hard to walk but if it meant they'd know I wasn't broken and sickly, I'd manage~

I came out of my hiding place, their eyes on me, scared, voices quiet-

I smiled and waved then asked in the nicest voice I could, hearing myself for the first time and stopped mid ask if they wanted to play-

It sounded… Hollow… Not chimy and sweet like theirs…

Did I mess up in not talking from the start?

I held my throat and cleared it before trying again, as softly as I could, if they wanted to play…

It sounded to me like like sandpaper, dry, scratchy, emotionless…

But.. I FELT the emotion… I did… Inside…

So not talking I touched my chest and gave the best look to the other Angels way, BEGGING them to understand-

I FELT!

But...they screamed as I stayed staring looking at them, begging them...

Understand…

They scattered again, leaving me alone where they had stood, talking about me, judging me, not loving me as Angels did… But HATED me…

I Hated.. I touched my chest again, what a weird word.. It burned more than Love by this point.. I felt it inside, it swallowed up the Love without mercy and kept me warm, kept me close…

I looked around myself, everything blurry as I realized I'd been crying and whimper, this feeling wasn't right but no one was there to help me up and guide me away...

No… The blurrys moved around me like water trapped by rocks, finding a way around the issue and was carried on its way..

They avoided me, even the oldest Angels who should have given a hand in leading me to follow Her Light, Her Way, Her Plan..

No… They just.. Went around me, even as I called now in my scratchy voice, tugging at robes that fluttered past me, seeking anyone now…

The Hate.. I crippled me now, held me fast as the blurs went about their way, Her Light going dimmer and colder inside me…

A last weak hiccup for help came out of my throat, then I fell in on myself, clutching myself into a ball, alone, scared, hurt.

These feelings weren't Love… Those Angels did not LOVE…

Or was it because I WAS broken as they said I was…

If we were made in Her image, but I was Created broken…

I closed my black as pitch eyes..

What was my purpose?

-

It had been what humans would come to call a whole year of my creation when SOMEONE actually spoke to ME and me alone!

His name was to be Ligur, his whole self glowned colors of such variety, shone soooo beautifully, I felt that crackled bit of Love I still possessed inside me.

That Love grew in leaps and bounds every second he stood next to me, talking to me, ignoring everyone else who tried to pull him away, and just stuck with me~

Me.. The Broken Creation!

He had found me as I watched the Earth from my perch. I was brooding darkly, wondering if since I wasn't assigned a possession or place if I could just make one and tried imagining something bad going on down there..

"Hey'a… What'chya doing?"

I figured the voice was for another and kept brooding and thinking.

The touch was so hot, so sudden so… Nice-

He pulled my robed arm and asked again, nodding down to Earth, "Your not thinking of going there… Are you?"

"Why should YOU care, maggot?" I snapped, no longer hiding the darkness in my voice, pulling my arm away from the Created Angel of many colors.

"Because we care.." He returned and I spat out, bristling, "Stick around long enough around me and you'll know what LOOOVE is from the others!"

To Ligurs credit, he huffed and flared his wings, so large and beautiful and colorful, like his eyes~

I didn't even catch what he told me, just that suddenly, he sat beside me, watching Earth turn and made comments about this or that, asking what I thought on those matters…

His first recharge was along my side, under my wing, asleep like a rock, holding my long lanky arm, snoring louder than thunder~

Recharge was our few times of needed sleep, mine had been alone as the Angels filtered past me, but Ligurs…

I was there when he woke, and if it wasn't possible, I'd be lying and said he had gotten even more beautiful after he awoke again beside me.

"So, what do we do?" Was his first question after a warm smile that I was still there with him!

I began to lead him closer to others, to break him from being so stuck to me, he had promise still, She had a purpose for Ligur and I knew and so, tried again, and again, and again, annnd again!

Each time I got him close to a group, once he looked their way, I split in an easy leap and flap of my wings.

He always followed, always found me, he always told me when I tried to push him away and lied saying I didn't need him, that "We're friends, Angels in honor~"

Later that would be Demons in Crime but-I touched my chest tightly after he spoke those words.. Love burned out the Hate so quickly, I held him close and he held me back, my face buried into his shoulder, his arms clutching me tightly, easing me as I began to sob without control-

After that, Ligur and I stuck close together, no longer did I try to dump him off on the others, no, no, Ligur was MINE and if they weren't going to help a fellow Angel in his first day of Creation and thus forth, THEY weren't going to be given the joys and happiness of Ligur!

I look down now, thunder booming from outside the mausoleum where we slept on Earth, I saw sleeping on his back, snoring loudly as ever, bent in such weird fucking ways, I chuckle deeply and stretch.

I feel him turn and nuzzle into my neck and smiled softly as he rumbled out tiredly, "Didn't mean ta wake'ya my pet~" Then promptly began to snore again, sound asleep, our week of Lurking wasted our energy to near collapse.

I roll onto my other side and hold him close back, nose pressed to his forehead and slipped off back to sleep myself, joining his snoring as I've been told I do too, following my Demon in Crime into his dreams, he himself waiting and together, watched the storm outside even though we slept inside, together, warm, and in love~


End file.
